The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an imaging lens appropriate for use in an in-vehicle camera, a camera for a mobile terminal, a surveillance camera or the like using an imaging device, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
In recent years, the size of an imaging device, such as a CCD and a CMOS, became very small, and the resolution of the imaging device became very high. Consequently, the size of the body of imaging equipment including such an imaging device became smaller. Therefore, reduction in the size of an imaging lens to be mounted on the imaging equipment is also needed in addition to high optical performance of the imaging lens. Meanwhile, lenses mounted on an in-vehicle camera, a surveillance camera and the like need to be configurable at low cost in addition to being small-sized. Further, the lenses need to have a wide angle of view and high performance.
International Patent Publication No. 2012/086193 (Patent Document 1), International Patent Publication No. 2012/086194 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-107606 (Patent Document 3) propose imaging lenses, as an imaging lens to be mounted on an in-vehicle camera. The imaging lens consists of five lenses of, in order from the object side, a negative lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens and a positive lens.